Nelson
Island of Sodor England |affiliation = * Sodor Construction Company ** Jack ** Alfie ** Oliver (excavator) ** Max and Monty ** Jenny Packard * North Western Railway |basis = Scammell lorry |vehicle = Construction vehicle |type = Ballast tractor |fuel_type = Diesel |drivetrain = 6×4 |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 25 mph |designer(s) = Oliver D. North |builder(s) = Scammell Lorries Ltd. |year_built = Sometime between 1927 and 1943 |number = 10 |registration_number = 201 RGG (concept art) |company = Sodor Construction Company |owner(s) = Jenny Packard }} Nelson is a ballast tractor, who works for the Sodor Construction Company. He is accompanied with a low loader trailer. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Nelson's job is to carry construction workers and the Pack vehicles to and from work sites. As the bearer of such weighty loads, he often feels overworked, but never complains. In his first appearance, Jack asked Nelson if he was the most important, as Patrick boasted that he was the most important earlier. Nelson told Jack that he is the most important, as he is the main source of transportation. Later, when a fierce storm raged across Sodor, Nelson and Oliver were sent to clear Henry's Tunnel. However, Nelson soon got tired of always having to carry the other machines to and from work. He began dreaming about being carried himself. The next day, Thomas came off the rails and broke a wheel. So Nelson was sent to take Thomas to the repair yard. When this was done, to his surprise, Percy carried Nelson back to the yards on a flatbed. Nelson had a splendid ride, and it was as magical as he had dreamed. Personality Nelson is a clever, intelligent, and wise ballast tractor who often feels overworked but never complains. He is proud of his paint and is happiest when he looks his best. Although he will never offer up a complaint, he is the first machine to comment on what is going wrong on the construction site. Technical Details Basis Nelson's front strongly resembles a Scammell 15LA ballast tractor. His rear resembles a 1927 Scammell Pioneer tractor unit. File:NelsonBasis2.jpg|Scammell 15LA ballast tractor File:NelsonBasis.jpeg|1927 Scammell Pioneer tractor Livery Nelson is painted black with cream and red lining, red wheel alloys and front beam. He has his name painted above his cab windows and has the number "10" painted on his cab doors, both in cream. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company''' - On Site with Thomas, Thomas and the Moles and Percy Helps Out Nelson had roles in the cancelled episodes, Jack and the Quack and Alfie Has a Secret. Trivia * In some concept art and promotional sketches, Nelson had a registration plate, "201 RGG", this was a reference to television series art director Robert Gauld-Galliers. He was also intended to carry the Scammell logo on his front. He would also have "Sodor" written next to his name. * In the US versions of On Site With Thomas and Percy Helps Out, Nelson has an upper class British accent. * Strangely, neither of Nelson's merchandise feature his trailer. *Nelson is the last charater introduced that was designed by Robert Gauld-Galliers, apart from the dropped character Nigel. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster es:Nelson he:נלסון ja:ネルソン ru:Нельсон pl:Nelson Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:The Pack Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Lorries Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Road vehicles